


5 Times Jordan McKee Killed Nathan Wuornos

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, No happy endings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Read by the Author, Torture, fairytale life, female on male noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] You don't always get what you want. Jordan kills Nathan, over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Jordan McKee Killed Nathan Wuornos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times Jordan McKee Killed Nathan Wuornos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020464) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



> The rape/non-con and torture warnings apply only to Thing 1. These are five self-contained stories. Chapters are separate tracks and it should be easy to skip it.

Streaming on mediafire:

[1\. Three Day Record (Unbroken)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ne5518lpvaa6dro/5timesjordanmckee001.mp3)   
[2\. Christmas Present to Self, December 25th 2010](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ci7td1dudp4pl7o/5timesjordanmckee002.mp3)   
[3\. At The Barn Door](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jkdck91i3oa5d24/5timesjordanmckee003.mp3)   
[4\. The Day We Never Met](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3keth8dc169jvyx/5timesjordanmckee004.mp3)   
[5\. Happy Ever After (Until the Next Time)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/522byf3cd2i1b9o/5timesjordanmckee005.mp3)

 

[Zip file of complete podfic + cover](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ife9jn5bxd63dc8/5timesjordanmckee.zip)

 

Runs just shy of 60 minutes in 5 separate MP3 tracks.


End file.
